1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rehabilitation equipment and, more particularly, to rehabilitation exercising equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rehabilitation equipment comprises a support frame, a pedal portion mounted on the support frame, and a handle portion mounted on the support frame and connected with the pedal portion to move in concert with the pedal portion. Thus, when a user holds the handle portion and treads the pedal portion, the handle portion is driven by the pedal portion to move upward and downward so as to provide a rehabilitating function to the user's two hands. However, when the user's legs are injured, he/she cannot tread the pedal portion to drive the handle portion easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby decreasing the rehabilitating effect of the rehabilitation equipment.